1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to bimetallic catalysts, methods of producing these catalysts, and methods of polymerizing olefins using these bimetallic catalysts. More particularly, the present invention relates to a bimetallic catalyst including a modified Ziegler-Natta catalyst, and methods of producing bimodal polyolefins therefrom.
2. Description of Related Art
The polymerization processes described herein can be a solution, gas phase, slurry phase or high-pressure process. As discussed in greater detail below, gas phase or slurry phase polymerization processes are preferred, involving catalysts and olefin monomers, at least one of which is ethylene or propylene. As reflected in the patent literature, a great deal of effort has been expended towards discovering improvements in such processes. Some of those patents are identified herein. The improvements offered by the inventions described herein are set forth in greater detail below.